destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wendigo
A Wendigo is a formerly mortal demonic creature that can transform between a human and demonic form. It hunts during the three nights of the full moon, seeking to devour the hearts of its victims. Those who survive its scratch become Wendigos themselves. The Wendigo seeks victims with AB negative blood, who are in love or at least those who have good hearts. When victims are turned into Wendigos, they can only be turned back by destroying the creature who turned them. Its only known weakness is fire. Book of Shadows There were two entries on the Wendigo in the Book of Shadows. The first explains what a Wendigo is and how the first Wendigo came to be, the second entry discusses how one can unbecome a Wendigo if transformed into one. The Wendigo The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good- hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest. Beware being attacked and injured. He duplicates himself by slashing, but not killing his prey. c.f. Desiderata''.'' Unbecoming the Wendigo Destroy the Wendigo by melting his heart of ice. Fire is the key Show no mercy, he will show none to you. If a person has been injured but not slain by the Wendigo, said person will only be made whole by the complete destruction of the Wendigo. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Limited Shapeshifting: The ability to change between a human and a demonic form. Wendigos transform during the three nights of the full moon and cannot control it. * Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. * Sensing: The ability to determine the location of other beings. Wendigos can sense potential victims with an AB blood-type and are either in love or capable of giving love. * Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to other beings. When a Wendigo scratches its victims and they survive, they infect them with their curse. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. It is possible that Wendigos are immortal, as the Book of Shadows decribes them as non-dead. Notes and Trivia * The Wendigo is based on the Wendigo of Native American legends, though they also share similarities to a Werewolf. * Unlike most demonic infections, a victim of the Wendigo retains his or her original powers, as shown when Piper froze a flare as a Wendigo. References # Wendigo - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Demons